A New Life (HIATUS)
by GrammerPolice
Summary: When Aunt May dies, 15 year old Peter Parker is put into the system. After too many things remind him of all he's lost, he runs away from his foster family... ((This horrible drivel is currently being rewritten. I am so sorry for burning your eyes out when you glanced at this))
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

This is my first time writing anything like this so I hope you enjoy! Sorry if this sounds like a rip off of other writers work I didn't mean to copy.

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters in this story, blah blah this is only for a bit of fun and blah blah blah not for profit blah blah...anywho time for the story!

 **Chapter One**

 **On The Run**

 **Prologue**

 _They're better off without me_ Peter thought as he ran from his (former) foster home he was forced to stay at, his Aunt May was his last living relative, so when she died Peter was put into the system. All he had with his was the clothes on his back and a rucksack containing all of his meagre possessions; two changes of clothes, a pillow, a thin blanket, his toothbrush, a bar of soap and some pictures. He could never have a normal, happy life with family and friends, he was cursed. Everybody he had ever loved had either died or gotten seriously injured. Mary Jane was the only person he had ever cared about who survived knowing him and she's in a wheelchair for life. (My story, remember?)

He was so wrapped up in self pity that he didn't notice that his (former) foster-parents had realised he was missing from his bed and had gone to go find him. While he was there he didn't socialise much and just stayed in his room. Peter only called his (former) foster-parents 'Ma'am and Sir'.

While he was at school he always kept to himself and stayed out of people's way. He made one acquaintance while at the school, her name was Julie. Peter tried to avoid her, but she had always seemed to find him. So he told her that he was not safe to be around and then he forced her out of his life out.

One day, some bullies was picking on a little kid and nobody was doing anything about it, they were just watching, so Peter had to do something. Just as the bully was about to punch the defenceless kid Peter caught his fist. Everyone was shocked, Peter was a lot smaller than the bully everyone called 'King Kong'.

"Whatcha' think you're doin' kid?" Kong growled, as he towered over Peter.

"I'm telling you to back of this little kid" Peter said calmly, he stood his ground. Kong took a swing at Peter but he dodged it easily, Kong was now throwing random kicks and punches at him. Peter then jabbed Kong in the ribs and he crumpled to the ground, sweat pouring down his face. Peter walked away, leaving everyone stunned.

The foster-parents had informed the social services about Peter running away and they had joined the search for him. "Over there!" a man shouted, running after Peter, who was now bolting away from them "Damn, that kids fast" commented an out of breath social services worker, another worker nodded in agreement.

Peter looks for a place to hide, when he sees an abandoned building in not bad condition. He finds an old mattress and takes out his pillow and his thin blanket. _I should be safe here…for now_ he thinks as his eyes close.

 **Authors Notes** **Well, that was the first chapter of this story, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry that this was super short, I wrote this at 4 o' clockady ock in the mornin' so -_- ZZzz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

I made this longer than the last chapter, hopefully it was long enough. Bain sult as!

 **Chapter Two**

 **A New Friend**

 **(Pete's been out on the streets for three months now)** Peter shot up out of his bed, sweat pouring down his face. He's been having this nightmare ever since Aunt May died. This time it was about Harry Osborn, he was falling to the ground and like always it ended with him saying "You're weak, useless, you can't even stop the people you love from getting hurt and it's All. Your. Fault." It was usually M.J, Harry or Aunt May being killed and like always, he believed it, he blamed himself for everything.

It was 6:23 am so Peter decided to go out to see if he could find some food. He tidied away his things and set out.

There was an elderly woman trying to fix her shop and without even thinking Peter walked over and started to help.

"Oh thank you…um?"

"Peter and you are?"

"I'm Mrs. April, but everyone just calls me granny"

"Nice to meet you"

"Peter you've been so helpful!"

"Oh...um, it's nothing" he spluttered

"Come and let me take you to lunch" she said cheerily

"Um..no…I c-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer" she said sweetly yet sternly, pulling Peter to the café across the street. _For and old woman she is strong_ he thought as he was dragged into the café.

"You really don't have to do this" Peter pleaded; he didn't want anyone to get close to him, in case they get hurt.

"You helped me so I'm getting you something decent to eat, look at you; you're all skin and bones!"

"Bu-"

"No buts, and that's final!" she said, ending the conversation.

They walked into the café and right next door was the Avengers Tower. _Oh no, I hope they're not in here! Of course they'll be in here knowing my luck!_ Peter thought, giving out to himself.

They walked in to find The Avengers sitting down eating. Much to Peter's dismay they set down only two tables away from The Avengers.

"You know you remind me of my friend's nephew May Parker, too bad about her, passed away about four months ago. That poor boy, he's lost so much already, his name was Peter too"

"You knew Aunt May?" Peter asked before he realised what he was saying. After what felt like an eternity of silence and staring from Granny

"Peter is that really you?" She said tearing up

"Well, last time I checked" He said, smiling warmly at her

"Oh Peter it is you!" she said wrapping him in a tight hug

Soon they were talking all about Aunt May and they both had tears slowly rolling down their faces

"So what would you like dear?

"Huh? Oh…um…I'll just have some toast" Peter said, lost in thought.

 _Hopefully they won't notice me, I don't want them finding about my powers. If they do they might get hurt or…_

A plate landed I front of Peter, but instead of plain toast, there was a big slice of lasanya. Peter realised it was one of the most expensive things on the menu and was about to protest but when he saw the look on Grannies' face so he decided to keep quiet and he started eating.

Suddenly a everyone in the café, except Peter, started rushing over to The Avengers, they were all asking for autographs and pictures. a Iron Man and Thor were loving all the attention but Captain America and Black Widow were stunned, but after a little encouragement from Tony Stark they signed a few autographs and took a few pictures.

Peter was trying not to stand out, but by ignoring them he just stood out more and if he just suddenly started looking at them he would look crazy, so he decided to just keep eating. After they were finished Peter and Granny walked out the door. He started to walk to his 'home'.

"And where do you think you're going?" Granny asked

"To my…um, home?" Peter said

"Oh no you're not I can't leave you out here looking like this!" She said in a tone that meant that there was no arguing "First you're going to m house to take a shower and brush your teeth and hair, and then we'll go out and buy you new clothes, and finally we'll get you a haircut."

"Yes Granny" Peter said, unable to change her decision.

After a long and extremely needed shower he shaved of a little bit of stubble that had been growing over the last month. Then they set of to the local mall. After three hours of non-stop shopping, they went into hair salon. One of the women working there proclaimed his hair to be in the worst state she had ever seen. Even though he had just washed and brushed it, she washed it four times before cutting it and washing it all over again.

When they were finally done with the mall, Peter felt his arms could pop out of their sockets. Some of the stuff Granny bought him included; two pairs of shoes, twenty pairs of socks, seven pairs of underwear, six pairs of pants, three t-shirts, three long-sleeved tops, four jumpers, two hoodies, a hat, two pairs of gloves and a new rucksack with plenty of space for all of the stuff she got him. _Woe isn't this over-kill?_

"Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?" Peter said, he was so surprised at all the stuff she had got him.

"There is one thing" she was hoping he would say this "Every day you have to meet me here for lunch, promise me"

"Ugh…well…ok, I promise" Peter had completely failed, instead of not getting close to anyone he had gone to lunch with a total stranger.

He ran back to his abandoned building. He was tired so he just fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

 **Authors Note**

 **I'm writing this on Microsoft Word so I have no clue if this will be short or not, so I hope you're enjoying everything I've written so far and thank you! Please review, I'd love to hear some recommendations**


End file.
